


Airplanes

by Justanotherfanyu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu-centric, english translation out at a certain point?, first season with Brian, javier smiles a lot, lots of phone calls, tcc family - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfanyu/pseuds/Justanotherfanyu
Summary: “Bene, bene, ci siamo divertiti abbastanza, adesso iniziamo con la roba seria. E Javier, la prossima volta che provi un quadruplo senza il riscaldamento necessario ti lancio le sicure dei pattini in testa”.Questa volta Yuzuru era assolutamente certo di non aver capito la parte di frase rivolta a Javier – il bisogno di mettersi a studiare un po’ di inglese era imperativo, il frettoloso ripasso effettuato nel mese di preparativi per il trasferimento non era stato per nulla sufficiente. Ma in quel momento la cosa più importante, più della sua competenza nelle lingue straniere, più di qualsiasi parola in qualsiasi lingua del mondo, era l’occhiata che si stavano scambiando lui e il pattinatore spagnolo prima di cedere e seguire le indicazioni di Brian e Tracy.Era un’occhiata limpida, di eccitazione, di gioia. Un’occhiata che diceva: 'ecco, ho trovato un rivale. Ci vediamo alla prossima gara'. E, se Yuzuru non si sbagliava, ogni allenamento al TCC sarebbe stato una gara. Non vedeva l’ora.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Take-off (Decollo)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa doveva essere una one-shot sui primi tempi di Yuzuru al TCC nel 2012, ma in qualche modo tutto ciò mi è sfuggito di mano e sono venuti fuori tre capitoli, chiedo perdono. Ho cercato di attenermi il più possibile ai fatti reali, ma in alcuni punti ho inventato (è una fanfiction, posso permettermi queste cose, dai) e fatto abbastanza di testa mia. Ho già terminato il secondo capitolo e il terzo è quasi ultimato, quindi la storia è già salva dalla mia estrema pigrizia.  
> Aggiornerò a distanza di quattro giorni, quindi il secondo capitolo dovrebbe uscire (a meno di sorprese) l'11 e il terzo il 15.  
> Detto questo me ne vado e vi lascio alla storia, ciao!!

_Le vent se lève, il faut tenter de vivre_ _._

Paul Valéry

Quando l’aereo ebbe preso quota, Yuzuru riuscì finalmente a lasciare la mano di sua madre e a rilassarsi un minimo. Appoggiò la testa al sedile e chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi sprofondare come se tutte le sue forze l’avessero abbandonato di colpo.

Forse un giorno avrebbe smesso di fare così male, ma quel giorno gli sembrava ancora terribilmente lontano: non poteva immaginarsi, neanche a distanza di anni, a non tremare come una foglia ogni qual volta un bicchiere avesse tremato, o un lampadario si fosse mosso in modo sospetto. O un aereo avesse incontrato una leggera turbolenza.

Avevano scelto i posti davanti e centrali perché di solito erano quelli più tranquilli sotto quel punto di vista, ma nonostante ciò al momento del decollo sia lui sia Yumi non avevano potuto fare a meno di ricordare quando, poco più di un anno prima, la terra aveva iniziato a tremare sotto i loro piedi, la gente si era messa a urlare, e...

“Posso servirvi qualcosa da bere?” La voce della hostess, sorridente nella sua divisa impeccabile, lo distolse dai propri pensieri, e per questo la ringraziò mentalmente. Si sforzò di rivolgerle un sorriso a propria volta mentre le rispondeva che sì, voleva due tè caldi, uno per sé e uno per la madre, che lo guardò con gli occhi pieni di tenerezza.

Non gli parlò mentre sorseggiavano insieme le rispettive bevande, ma non ce n’era alcun bisogno. La presenza di una persona che _sa_ , un gesto gentile di un parente, uno sguardo amorevole: negli ultimi mesi Yuzuru aveva capito che erano molto più importanti e significativi delle parole. Parole che comunque non avrebbe trovato, parole che non bastavano a dare giustizia della tragedia che aveva investito il Tohoku.

Dopo che ebbe finito il tè, Yuzuru appoggiò il bicchiere di carta al tavolino reclinabile. Non appena si ritrovò le mani libere, si sentì di nuovo assalire dal nervosismo – questa volta non per i ricordi passati del terremoto, ma per quello che lo aspettava una volta che l’aereo fosse atterrato. In quell’ultimo mese era diventato un campione nel preoccuparsi per il proprio futuro.

Tirò fuori l’iPod e le cuffiette, suoi fedelissimi compagni di viaggio, e fece per mettersi ad ascoltare un po’ di musica per calmarsi, ma fu interrotto da sua madre. “Dovresti dormire un po’ adesso, altrimenti quando arriveremo sarai esausto”, lo redarguì infatti bonariamente. Yuzuru si lasciò scappare una mezza risata nervosa, senza essere in grado di guardarla in faccia.

“Non ci riesco”. La voce gli uscì sommessa. Prese a giocherellare con i fili delle cuffiette; non era una reazione molto matura, ma era troppo teso per farci caso.

“Fai come vuoi, ma non ho intenzione di portare anche la tua valigia, né tanto meno di portare te in braccio se sarai troppo stanco”.

“Mamma! Non ho più cinque anni, perché dovresti portami in braccio?” esclamò lui, con tutta l’indignazione di cui era capace un diciassettenne che aveva passato i primi cinque minuti di volo avvinghiato alla mano della propria madre.

La donna finse di pensarci, poi lo guardò con aria mortalmente seria e gli disse: “No, hai ragione, ne hai sei di anni”. Dopo di che fece una pausa, per poi aggiungere scherzosamente: “E resterai sempre il mio piccolo funghetto”.

Yuzuru avvampò e si coprì la faccia, sperando sinceramente che nessuno avesse sentito. “Ti prego, smettila, sto morendo di imbarazzo”.

“Scherzi a parte, dovresti dormire davvero, le prossime saranno delle giornate pesanti” riprese qualche secondo dopo, tornando ad assumere il tono tenero di prima.

“Lo so mamma, lo so” rispose piano lui, guardando il bicchiere di tè ormai vuoto davanti a sé e l’iPod, abbandonato anch’esso sul tavolino insieme alle cuffiette.

Sapeva che sua madre aveva ragione, ma come poteva dormire? Un nuovo capitolo della sua vita stava per avere inizio, e anche se era a ben quindici ore di volo, sembrava già tremendamente vicino.

Il Canada. Toronto. Il TCC. Un nuovo allenatore.

_Javier Fernandez._

Quindici ore possono sembrare eterne o brevissime, e in quel momento a Yuzuru sembrava decisamente di propendere per la seconda opzione. Ormai aveva preso la sua decisione, aveva il pieno appoggio della sua famiglia e della propria ex allenatrice, ma non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi se sarebbe riuscito a vivere in un luogo così diverso, con persone così diverse.

La sua mente traditrice gli presentò di nuovo l’immagine di quello che di lì a poco sarebbe diventato il suo nuovo compagno di allenamenti. Di Javier Fernandez sapeva poco o nulla, ma provò a elencare mentalmente le proprie conoscenze in materia: _è spagnolo, ha circa tre anni e mezzo in più di me, si allena con Brian da un anno, è d’accordo con il fatto che io mi alleni con lui, e ha un quadruplo Salchow per cui pagherei un rene._

In realtà, si corresse Yuzuru, Javier non aveva un quadruplo Salchow perfetto. In effetti, l’aveva visto atterrare quel salto soltanto due volte nella passata stagione, ma accidenti se gli era bastato. Anche se non gli riusciva sempre, quando gli riusciva... era uno spettacolo di potenza e sicurezza, sembrava che potesse alzarsi dal letto ogni mattina in quel modo, come se fosse la cosa più facile al mondo – e Yuzuru, da pattinatore, sapeva che non era affatto così. Era rimasto esterrefatto dal suo modo di pattinare, dalle sue sequenze di passi, dall’estrema musicalità e dalla naturalezza che mostrava nel seguire le note, nel fondersi con esse. A tal proposito, ricordò con notevole imbarazzo la conversazione che aveva avuto con Brian Orser nel segreto di una camera d’albergo di Sendai, appena un mese prima, poco dopo la chiusura dei Mondiali.

_“Voglio allenarmi al TCC” pronunciò incerto nel suo inglese piuttosto stentato. Avevano fatto venire anche l’interprete per sicurezza, in modo che si capissero bene, ma quella era una cosa importante, e Yuzuru voleva dirgliela di persona, senza qualcuno a tradurre per lui._

_Brian gli sembrava un grosso orso buono: quel po’ di pancia di troppo avrebbe dato l’impressione che fosse comodo da abbracciare, se non fosse stato per il rispetto che ispirava con la sua sola presenza. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva, ovviamente: in Asia era famoso soprattutto per aver portato all’oro olimpico Kim Yuna, e in più durante la passata stagione si erano incrociati durante le competizioni; tuttavia non avevano mai parlato._

_La prima reazione che ottenne a quell’affermazione fu sorpresa. “Voglio allenarmi al TCC” ripeté allora, cercando di assumere l’espressione più determinata che gli riuscì. Sapeva di avere un aspetto abbastanza fragile e delicato, ma l’ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era dare quel tipo di impressione._

_“Wow, è... inaspettato”, riuscì finalmente a dire l’allenatore canadese, poi fece un’altra pausa, come se stesse raccogliendo i propri pensieri. Lo guardò, le sopracciglia corrugate, la mano sinistra sulla guancia in un atteggiamento pensoso. “Perché?”_

_“Voglio allenarmi con Javier Fernandez”._

Naturalmente non era bastato desiderarlo affinché accadesse. Brian gli aveva detto che per lui non c’era problema, ma non poteva confermargli nulla prima di chiedere il permesso al proprio atleta. Così, per tutte le ventiquattro ore che dovette aspettare per il responso finale, Yuzuru non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Quella notte si girò e rigirò nel letto, sempre senza risultato, fissando il telefono come se potesse esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Erano le 20:53 del giorno successivo al loro incontro quando sentì lo squillo – ma forse è meglio dire che non lo sentì quasi, perché, già con il telefono in mano, non appena vide il nome di Brian sullo schermo accettò la chiamata come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello. E in effetti era vero: quella chiamata stava per cambiargli la vita.

“Sì?” chiese, la voce che gli schizzò a un tono più alto di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Javier ha detto che va bene, fatemi sapere quando avrete programmato l’arrivo”.

Yuzuru nemmeno ascoltò il secondo pezzo di frase: il suo cervello registrò soltanto che andava bene, che sarebbe andato ad allenarsi in Canada _per davvero_. Il cuore gli batteva a mille.

Cercò di mantenere un minimo di compostezza fino alla fine della chiamata – dopo diversi “Eh?” da parte di Yuzuru Brian si arrese alla necessità di farsi tradurre le ultime frasi da un traduttore che aveva precedentemente contattato – poi attaccò e fissò per qualche secondo lo schermo nero del proprio cellulare, in silenzio.

_O mio dio, ha detto di sì. Ha detto di sì!_ Quando finalmente quella consapevolezza lo colpì, sentì come una scossa elettrica percorrergli tutto il corpo. “Saya! Mamma! Papà!” urlò dalla propria camera, non riuscendo più a trattenere l’eccitazione. Quando sua sorella e i suoi genitori si precipitarono in camera sua, non ebbero bisogno di chiedergli che cosa fosse successo per capire.

Saya lo abbracciò talmente forte che temette di potersi spezzare sotto la sua stretta. “Bravo fratellino, bravo, sono così contenta per te!” Yuzuru era abbastanza certo che stesse piangendo, solo per poi accorgersi che anche i propri occhi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.

Avrebbe voluto iniziare i preparativi quella sera stessa, ma suo padre si oppose fermamente. “No, non se ne parla”.

Gli altri lo guardarono preoccupati: eppure aveva dato il suo consenso, e l’aveva sempre appoggiato nella sua formazione atletica, possibile che volesse fare marcia indietro proprio adesso? Yuzuru si stava già preparando un’arringa degna del miglior avvocato per difendere i propri diritti e ricordargli che ormai aveva detto che era d’accordo, quando le sue labbra si distesero in un rarissimo sorriso. Non poté nascondere la propria confusione. “Questa sera lasciatemi festeggiare mio figlio”.

Saya, Yumi e Yuzuru gli rivolsero delle occhiate stranite. “Secondo voi perché ho comprato quel vassoio gigantesco di mochi? Per mangiarmeli da solo? Forza, venite tutti in cucina”. E uscì dalla camera di Yuzuru, che tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Così, dopo aver mangiato una quantità francamente non necessaria ma più che gradita di mochi al tè verde, la famiglia Hanyu iniziò a organizzare il trasferimento.

E ora eccolo lì, neanche un mese più tardi, su un aereo dell’Air Canada. Destinazione: Toronto.

Quando si voltò, vide che sua madre si era addormentata: doveva essersi perso nei propri pensieri piuttosto a lungo. _E poi ero io quello che aveva bisogno di riposare_ , pensò divertito. Controllò l’orario sull’iPod: era passata più di mezz’ora. Alla fine decise di inserire le cuffiette, impostò la riproduzione casuale e si lasciò cullare dalla musica, fedele amica in ogni momento difficile, mentre sotto di lui, anche se non poteva saperlo, iniziava a scorrere l’oceano.

-

“Benvenuto al tuo primo giorno al Toronto Cricket Club!” fu la prima frase che si sentì urlare addosso quando entrò, proprio mentre stava per togliersi le sicure dai pattini, il braccio sinistro poggiato alla parete per sorreggersi. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi qualcosa del genere dall’atmosfera fin troppo tranquilla e silenziosa nello spogliatoio, ma nonostante ciò rischiò comunque di cadere per terra dallo spavento, riuscendo a tenersi in piedi per miracolo.

Passato il colpo iniziale, ringraziò per il caloroso benvenuto con un profondo inchino, solo per poi darsi mentalmente dell’idiota appena si ricordò di essere in Canada e non a Miyagi. _Una bella figura dopo l’altra, Yuzuru, complimenti, stai dando una grande impressione._ In ogni caso, non glielo fecero notare né lo fecero sentire strano o stupido, quindi si considerò più o meno salvo.

E poi, doveva ammetterlo: anche se gli era quasi venuto un infarto, era contento e lusingato che si fossero impegnati per arrivare prima di lui in modo da fargli una sorpresa per il suo primo giorno. Dopo che ebbe finito di togliersi le sicure e salì in pista cercò Javier con lo sguardo, ma non gli sembrò di vederlo. _Forse oggi ha un altro impegno, o arriverà più tardi_ , si disse, cercando di nascondere il proprio disappunto. Scosse la testa, come per liberarsi di un insetto fastidioso, e si diresse verso gli altri.

Seguirono le presentazioni di rito: Brian l’aveva già incontrato, quindi con lui non furono necessarie, ma gli fece conoscere Tracy Wilson, l’altra allenatrice, che gli sembrava letteralmente adorabile, con i suoi capelli biondi che le arrivavano poco sotto le orecchie e un sorriso smagliante a illuminarle il viso. Anche lei, così come Brian, sembrava aver messo su peso da quando aveva smesso di pattinare, ma questo faceva in modo che entrambi fossero circondati da un’aura rassicurante, pur continuando a suscitare rispetto in coloro che li circondavano. Se quando era partito da casa era teso come una corda di violino, adesso Yuzuru si sentiva almeno un po’ più rilassato.

Poi fu il turno dei coreografi, David Wilson e Jeffrey Buttle – _O mio dio, Jeffrey Buttle, bronzo a Torino 2006 con Plushenko e Lambiel! E sarà il mio coreografo!_ Yuzuru si trattenne dal mettersi a fare tripli Axel in rapida successione per la gioia, ma molto probabilmente dalla sua espressione si poteva perfettamente capire il suo stato d’animo – e degli altri pattinatori che si allenavano lì, Elene, Michaela, e...

“Dov’è Javier?” La voce di Brian risuonò per tutta la pista, dando voce alla curiosità – e anche alla delusione – di Yuzuru, che aveva sperato di vederlo quel giorno stesso.

Dopo di che, sentirono un gran frastuono provenire dal corridoio d’ingresso. Tutti si voltarono collettivamente verso un ragazzo sui vent’anni che correva verso la pista con ancora le scarpe da ginnastica ai piedi e la tracolla buttata sgraziatamente su una spalla. “Eccomi! Sono arrivato tardi, vero? Scusate, scusate! Metto i pattini e arrivo!”

Poi sparì negli spogliatoi.

Yuzuru guardò Brian con fare interrogativo. L’allenatore sospirò: “Javier è davvero una persona fantastico e un ottimo pattinatore, ma è sempre in ritardo... Chissà che tu non possa avere una buona influenza su di lui”.

Anche se non era del tutto sicuro di aver capito la seconda frase, annuì a Brian e andò di nuovo con lo sguardo al punto in cui Javier era sparito per correre negli spogliatoi. _Quindi è una persona ritardataria_ , annotò mentalmente, _ora so una cosa in più su di lui._

Brian gli disse di fare qualche giro di pista per cominciare a scaldarsi e a prendere le misure con il nuovo ambiente: non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Non diede neanche il tempo a Brian di finire la frase, che già volava sulla pista. Ecco, quella era una cosa che sapeva fare bene: non presentarsi, non parlare in inglese, né nascondere le proprie emozioni da fanboy, ma lasciar parlare il proprio corpo e i disegni creati dalle lame sul ghiaccio. Anche se era solo qualche giro di pista, la sensazione di scivolare leggero bastò a farlo sentire meglio e a fargli dimenticare le sensazioni negative. Sapeva che era un sollievo temporaneo, e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per abituarsi davvero a quella nuova situazione, ma per il momento decise che era più saggio lasciarsi andare.

Forse fu anche per questo motivo che, quando si accorse che qualcuno stava pattinando dietro di lui, non lo trovò irritante né sentì il bisogno di fermarsi per presentarsi per la sesta volta in una mattina. Si voltò appena, e vide che era Javier. Sorrise. Forse era stato un bene che fosse arrivato in ritardo, forse non avevano bisogno di parlare per iniziare a conoscersi.

_Giochiamo un po’._ E iniziò ad accelerare, basso sulle ginocchia per aumentare la spinta mentre sfrecciava lungo la pista. Come si aspettava, dopo un’iniziale esitazione Javier gli diede corda e prese a inseguirlo – non potevano vedersi in viso, ma entrambi stavano sorridendo come due bambini.

Yuzuru sapeva di essere meno forte rispetto a Javier, ma poteva contare su una maggiore agilità, e la sfruttò a proprio vantaggio quanto più gli fu possibile. Grazie a questo piccolo esperimento, peraltro, scoprì un’altra cosa su Javier, anche se era piuttosto scontata: era competitivo, abbastanza da non lasciar cadere neanche quella stupida, minuscola sfida. E si stava divertendo almeno quanto lui, perché, se le orecchie non lo ingannavano, si era lasciato scappare una risata mentre lo superava dopo una lotta accanita per la supremazia.

Si scambiarono un brevissimo sguardo prima di riprendere a rincorrersi sul ghiaccio, veloci come saette, talmente presi da quella che ormai era diventata una gara a tutti gli effetti da non accorgersi che gli altri, allenatori compresi, si erano fermati a guardarli.

A farli tornare parzialmente alla realtà fu l’urlo di Tracy. “Qui non alleniamo pattinatori di velocità!”

Se il suo intento era stato quello di indurli a fermarsi per iniziare il vero allenamento, fu un gigantesco buco nell’acqua. Un altro rapido sguardo tra i due, e fu chiaro che entrambi l’avevano interpretata come un’ulteriore sfida. Javier sfruttò il proprio vantaggio per andare avanti e prendere la rincorsa. Triplo Loop. Atterraggio esemplare, pochissima neve sollevata.

_Dilettante_ , pensò Yuzuru mentre prendeva la sua rincorsa per un triplo Flip eseguito alla perfezione seguito da una Luna sul filo esterno. Ma ovviamente non era finita lì. Javier lo guardò con una particolare luce negli occhi, una luce che Yuzuru conosceva alla perfezione perché spesso animava anche i _suoi_ occhi, una luce che gli diceva: _non credere di aver già vinto con così poco. Ora tiro fuori la cavalleria._

Mentre Yuzuru rallentava e continuava a pattinare in cerchio intorno alla pista, Javier si lanciò in un’altra rincorsa, questa volta più lunga e calcolata. Yuzuru sentì che qualcosa era cambiato nell’aria quando vide l’espressione estremamente concentrata di Javier – e poi lo fece.

Il quadruplo Salchow. Il salto per cui aveva attraversato il Pacifico. Yuzuru non poté fare a meno di guardarlo affascinato mentre roteava a una velocità incredibile e copriva con quell’unico salto tutto il lato corto della pista, lottando contro le leggi della fisica, della gravità e del buon senso. L’atterraggio non era stato perfetto, ma quel salto era uno spettacolo. Si rese conto che anche solo per pareggiare i conti avrebbe dovuto ricorrere al proprio asso nella manica.

Si fermò e chiuse gli occhi.

Prima che Javier potesse pensare di aver vinto quel loro piccolo gioco, però, li riaprì, diede una singola spinta con la gamba destra, la slanciò indietro insieme a entrambe le braccia, caricò come una molla la sinistra e saltò. Mentre era in aria, gli sembrò quasi di sentire il tempo dilatarsi mentre contava le rotazioni: mezza, una e mezza, due e mezza, tre e mezza. Poi atterrò, senza neanche una sbavatura.

Così, quasi a voler sottolineare quanto fosse semplice, si esibì in un twizzle prima di fermarsi nuovamente e guardare Javier. Non sapeva bene che cosa aspettarsi: sorpresa? Frustrazione? Un applauso?

Sicuramente non quello che accadde: non appena incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi, infatti, quello scoppiò a ridere. _A ridere?_ E Yuzuru avrebbe davvero voluto trovarlo fastidioso, irritante, offensivo anche – aveva appena eseguito un triplo Axel da fermo, che c’era da ridere? – ma nulla di tutto questo passò nella sua mente. Inspiegabilmente, si ritrovò anche lui a fare lo stesso.

Ridevano in modo diverso, si accorse Yuzuru: Javier lo faceva senza freni, con il capo leggermente inclinato all’indietro, le mani a tenersi la pancia; aveva una risata calda, contagiosa, _piacevole_. Lui certo non si tratteneva granché, ma la sua era una risata più acuta, che gli arrivava fino agli occhi e gli andava a disegnare due piccole mezze lune sul viso.

“Bene, bene, ci siamo divertiti abbastanza, adesso iniziamo con la roba seria. E Javier, la prossima volta che provi un quadruplo senza il riscaldamento necessario ti lancio le sicure dei pattini in testa”.

Questa volta Yuzuru era assolutamente certo di non aver capito la parte di frase rivolta a Javier – il bisogno di mettersi a studiare un po’ di inglese era imperativo, il frettoloso ripasso effettuato nel mese di preparativi per il trasferimento non era stato per nulla sufficiente. Ma in quel momento la cosa più importante, più della sua competenza nelle lingue straniere, più di qualsiasi parola in qualsiasi lingua del mondo, era l’occhiata che si stavano scambiando lui e il pattinatore spagnolo prima di cedere e seguire le indicazioni di Brian e Tracy.

Era un’occhiata limpida, di eccitazione, di gioia. Un’occhiata che diceva: _ecco, ho trovato un rivale. Ci vediamo alla prossima gara._ E, se Yuzuru non si sbagliava, ogni allenamento al TCC sarebbe stato una gara. Non vedeva l’ora.

_Povero Brian_ , pensò, sentendosi leggermente in colpa.

-

“Comunque piacere, Javier Fernandez”, gli disse più tardi negli spogliatoi offrendogli la mano.

Yuzuru rimase interdetto per un attimo, chiedendosi che cosa fare. Perché gli stava offrendo la mano? Doveva battergli il cinque? Però era un modo un po’ troppo strano per offrire un cinque. _Dannazione, è per questo che ai banchetti e ai gala parlo quasi solo con gli altri Giapponesi, gli Occidentali sono proprio strani._ Forse era un altro segno di saluto? Probabile, a questo punto, ma continuava a non sapere come reagire. Provò ad allungare anche la propria mano, ma proprio in quel momento Javier fece per ritirarla, come se avesse cambiato idea, forse giudicando eccessivo il tempo di reazione dell’altro.

A entrambi scappò di nuovo una risata – _Potrei anche abituarmi a sentire questo suono ogni giorno_ , si ritrovò a pensare Yuzuru. “Scusa, credevo che tu non... preferisci che ci inchiniamo? Fate così in Giappone giusto?”

“Oh, non-non fa niente, cioè, possiamo-” provò a rispondere Yuzuru, le parole che gli inciampavano sulla lingua prima di uscire, ma fu ben presto interrotto.

“Era meglio quando eravamo sul ghiaccio e basta, vero?” gli disse infatti Javier, passandosi la mano tra i capelli con un’espressione rilassata e vagamente divertita sul volto. A Yuzuru venne istintivamente da sorridere.

“Già... e parlando di quello, quel Salchow. E’ stato fantastico!” non riuscì a trattenersi dal confessargli in tono ammirato. “Voglio impararlo anche io! Voglio quel Salchow!”

“Troppo buono, non mi viene neanche sempre...” gli rispose Javier. Sbagliava, o era un po’ in imbarazzo? “Eppure è lì, lo sento, mi basta tanto così e... _sbam!_ ” Sottolineò l’ultima parola con un gesto della mano, cercando negli occhi di Yuzuru la comprensione di cui aveva bisogno.

Ovviamente la trovò. Anche lo sguardo di Yuzuru si accese mentre aggiungeva alle parole di Javier: “Vero? Io sono uguale con il Toe-loop, lo so fare, so che lo so fare, ma a volte non entra proprio... è davvero, davvero...”

“Frustrante?” propose Javier.

Yuzuru era abbastanza sicuro di avere una specie di punto interrogativo dipinto in faccia. Non aveva assolutamente idea di che cosa l’altro avesse detto. “Non lo so, è... _kuyashi_! Non so come dirlo, è proprio _kuyashi_ ”.

“Mh, credo di aver capito” disse Javier in risposta con aria pensosa. “Però, Yuzuru, quell’Axel... che cos’era? Non avevo mai visto nessuno fare un triplo Axel da fermo! Ero talmente sorpreso che sono scoppiato a ridere, non sapevo che altro fare! E’ ridicolo!” proseguì poi entusiasta. Neanche un complimento da parte di Nanami l’aveva mai fatto sentire così bene, anche se, ancora una volta, a un certo punto della frase aveva perso più di qualche parola. Si disse che era così contento perché Javier non lo conosceva, quindi un commento di apprezzamento da parte sua non poteva essere viziato da pregiudizi emotivi, e accantonò quel pensiero. “Spero che non ti abbia disturbato”.

“No no! Trovo Javier molto divertente” si affrettò a rassicurarlo Yuzuru, anche se dalla faccia del suo interlocutore era piuttosto certo di aver storpiato il suo nome. Per la prima volta durante la giornata, però, non si sentì a disagio all’ennesima gaffe.

“Grazie! Comunque puoi chiamarmi Javi, forse è un po’ più facile da dire” gli suggerì, poco prima che venissero interrotti da un bussare frenetico alla porta dello spogliatoio. Si voltarono insieme verso la fonte del rumore.

“Se restate ancora un minuto in quello spogliatoio a chiacchierare vi chiudo dentro!” sbraitò Brian al di là dell’ingresso.

“Ora usciamo!” Yuzuru ringraziò il cielo che Javier fosse abbastanza disinvolto da rispondere con un urlo all’allenatore, perché lui non se la sarebbe sentita. No, decisamente no. Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, stava iniziando a sentirsi sempre più tranquillo.

Forse soprattutto per merito di Javier. _Finiscila_ , si redarguì mentalmente. “Va bene, allora, Habi” provò a ripetere. Javier gli sembrava ancora abbastanza divertito dalla sua pronuncia, ma andava bene così. Gli piaceva come suonava. _Habi._ “Tu allora puoi chiamarmi Yuzu, così siamo pari” aggiunse subito dopo.

“Okay, _Yusu_ ”. Lo stomaco di Yuzuru fece un movimento strano quando Javier pronunciò il soprannome che, di solito, veniva usato solo dai suoi migliori amici. Cercò di non pensarci troppo, ma un istante dopo la cosa si ripeté, perché prima che Yuzuru avesse la possibilità di riprendersi si ritrovò la mano dell’altro appoggiata alla spalla. “Usciamo da qui, prima che Brian ci chiuda veramente dentro”.

Quella fu la prima volta che le mani di Javier Fernandez si posarono su di lui. Cosa che, per la sanità mentale di Yuzuru, accadeva fin troppo spesso.

Nelle settimane successive, in effetti, Yuzuru scoprì che Javier era la persona più espansiva che avesse mai conosciuto – non che la cosa gli dispiacesse troppo, sia chiaro, ma aveva dei sentimenti contrastanti a riguardo.

Da un lato, avere il palmo tiepido di Javier premuto contro il fianco prima di iniziare ad allenarsi era piacevole, non avrebbe avuto senso negarlo; dall’altro, era altamente probabile che subito dopo sbagliasse almeno i primi due o tre salti della sessione, o che cadesse su una semplice sequenza di passi. Questo, almeno per i primi tempi – poi iniziò a farci l’abitudine.

Quel primo contatto era avvenuto l’ultima settimana di aprile. Per la fine di maggio, Yuzuru iniziò – con sua grande sorpresa – a ricambiare quei gesti in maniera quasi casuale, con una naturalezza che mai si sarebbe aspettato da se stesso. Il punto era che con Javier si sentiva _più a suo agio_ di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Aveva temuto che ci sarebbe stata un’atmosfera tesa tra loro due, un po’ come quella che si respirava a ogni gara tra Plushenko e Yagudin: da piccolo aveva seguito la loro rivalità con grande entusiasmo, ogni volta che scendevano sulla stessa pista era un’emozione, ma insieme arrivavano sempre anche l’ansia e il gelo che correva nelle occhiate che si lanciavano durante i warm-up. Ebbene, non avrebbe potuto sbagliarsi di più: Javier era cordiale, amichevole, disposto a dargli consigli e ad aiutarlo, e la cosa era reciproca. Erano entrati in sintonia più in fretta di quanto gli fosse mai successo con qualsiasi amico, così come riuscivano a essere in sincronia quasi perfetta durante gli esercizi di equilibrio e di coordinazione. Non che normalmente li trovasse noiosi, anzi, lo rilassavano molto, ma farli così _insieme_ a qualcuno era una cosa del tutto nuova per lui, e vi aggiungeva qualcosa di speciale.

“Allora, com’è andata oggi all’allenamento?” gli aveva chiesto sua madre una sera di metà giugno, come ogni sera dopotutto, mentre poggiava sul tavolo due ciotole fumanti di riso al vapore con le verdure. A Yuzuru si erano illuminati gli occhi – preferì pensare che il motivo principale fosse la prospettiva di fare cena, e non la possibilità di parlare del proprio allenamento e di chi vi partecipava insieme a lui.

“Benissimo! Oggi io e Javi abbiamo iniziato a lavorare sulle coreografie dei programmi corti, la mia la crea Jeffrey Buttle! Cioè, Jeffrey Buttle! Secondo Brian ho bisogno di cambiare un po’ stile, quindi per il corto di quest’anno ha scelto – prima di dire il titolo della canzone, Yuzuru si aggiustò sulla sedia e cercò di darsi un tono: si era esercitato insieme a Javier per dirlo bene, e voleva sfoggiare la propria pronuncia – _Parisienne Walkaways_ ”.

Inutile dire che sua madre scoppiò a ridere quando lo vide così impettito mentre pronunciava orgogliosamente quelle due parole. “Ma come sei migliorato! Me la fai sentire?”

“Certo! Brian dice che dovrei ascoltarla il più possibile per calarmi nel personaggio” rispose mentre andava a pescare il cd dal borsone. “Spero che ti piaccia” aggiunse, poi inserì il cd nello sportello della radio e tornò a tavola, iniziando finalmente a mangiare. Subito le note blues della chitarra di Gary Moore riempirono la stanza, creando un’atmosfera delicata, malinconica. Era diversa dalle musiche su cui era abituato a pattinare: per la maggior parte dei suoi programmi da competizione usava musiche classiche, o al massimo colonne sonore di film. Però quella nuova sonorità lo intrigava: aveva un tocco di drammaticità, particolare di cui non poteva fare a meno, ma richiedeva uno stile più maturo, ed era proprio in questa direzione che Brian voleva farlo andare. Cercò di non indugiare troppo sulla sensazione elettrizzante che gli dava la prospettiva di avere Javier come spettatore, scacciando il pensiero con sorso di tè.

“Decisamente sì, non vedo l’ora di vederti pattinare su questo pezzo” confermò Yumi prendendo un altro boccone di riso. “Invece Javi?”

Ormai anche sua madre lo chiamava così – Yuzuru arrossì appena, poi le rispose: “Lui quest’anno per il corto lavora con David Wilson, porta la colonna sonora della Maschera di Zorro”.

“No! Il film con Banderas?”

Yuzuru non poté fare a meno di ridere per la reazione della madre: che cosa ci poteva essere di più classico di una donna di mezza età tutta emozionata per un film con Banderas? “Sì, sì, quello. Ma non è questo il punto! Vuole mettere il quadruplo Salchow già nel corto, ma Brian non è molto d’accordo, prima deve esercitarsi meglio sulla combinazione con il Lutz, che l’anno scorso non gli veniva molto bene, e poi potranno riparlarne. E poi deve ancora migliorare sull’Axel, su quello magari... mamma, mi stai ascoltando?”

Yumi aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, la testa appoggiata sul palmo della mano e un sorriso ebete stampato in viso. “Sto ancora pensando a Zorro, voglio proprio vedere come starà Javi con il costume...”

“Mamma!”

Evitò di dirle che il pensiero lo perseguitava da quella mattina.


	2. Flight (Volo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi, come promesso, l'11 aprile (è mezzanotte, sono stanchissima, ma lo metto lo stesso perché domani dovrò studiare tutto il giorno, quindi eccovelo qui eheh). La quarantena inizia a fare veramente schifo ma non desistiamo, ce la faremo :)  
> Un paio di note sul capitolo: io non so assolutamente che carattere abbia Nam Nguyen, quindi l'ho sostanzialmente inventato, chiedo venia. Sempre sulla scia delle invenzioni, ho accennato un personaggio che non credo esista, perché... sì. Mi piaceva come idea. Eheheh.  
> Ma non voglio annoiarvi troppo, quindi ora sto zitta e vi lascio alla lettura!

_Quando camminerete sulla terra dopo aver volato, guarderete il cielo perché là siete stati e là vorrete tornare._

Leonardo Da Vinci.

Quando Yuzuru mise piede sulla pista in quel tiepido giorno di inizio luglio, gli unici già arrivati erano Brian e Tracy. Per passare il tempo, mentre i due allenatori parlottavano tra loro fece qualche giro di pista e provò mollemente i passaggi coreografici del programma corto, mormorando tra sé la melodia.

Nel frattempo arrivarono anche gli altri e, con grande sorpresa sua e degli allenatori, anche un Javier Fernandez _in anticipo_ , che lo raggiunse come poco prima di un normale allenamento.

“Allora, emozionato?” gli chiese quando si misero a pattinare insieme.

Yuzuru non sapeva bene come rispondere. Passò qualche secondo in silenzio mentre cercava la risposta e le parole inglesi per esporla ad alta voce. “Un po’, credo. Mi piace pensare di non essere più l’ultimo arrivato, e dare il benvenuto a qualcuno insieme a voi – _insieme a te_ , pensò, ma ovviamente questo non lo disse – mi fa sentire più... integrato”.

“Capit-”

“Ragazzi, è ora, Nam è appena arrivato!” li avvisò Brian concitato. In tutta fretta e cercando di fare meno rumore possibile si sistemarono in un punto della pista poco visibile dal corridoio di accesso; Yuzuru si ritrovò, tra una gomitata nello sterno e l’altra, in mezzo a Tracy e Javier. All’improvviso fu acutamente consapevole del contatto tra il proprio corpo e quello del pattinatore spagnolo: le spalle pressate tra loro, gambe e braccia che si toccavano – non erano mai stati così vicini.

_Se ruotassi di poco il polso potrei tenergli la mano._ Arrossì, sia al pensiero sia per averlo pensato, ma nonostante ciò non si sottrasse al contatto, anzi, si avvicinò istintivamente facendo in modo di non farsi notare troppo, anche se non era affatto necessario, ma quando sentì il compagno irrigidirsi temette di aver fatto la mossa sbagliata. _Possibile che l’abbia messo a disagio?_ Era già pronto a tornare nella posizione precedente, ma prima che potesse farlo Javier tornò a rilassarsi, e si appoggiò a lui a sua volta.

Egoisticamente, Yuzuru sperò che Nam tardasse, che avesse difficoltà ad allacciarsi i pattini, che avesse dimenticato qualcosa a casa – qualsiasi scusa, pur di poter restare ancora un po’ in quella posizione così piacevole.

Tuttavia, le sue speranze furono disattese: neanche un minuto più tardi, il nuovo arrivato fece il suo ingresso sulla pista. Yuzuru fu colto da una prevedibile sensazione di dejà-vu quando, insieme agli altri membri del TCC, gli si parò davanti urlando: “Benvenuto al tuo primo giorno al Toronto Cricket Club!”

L’unica differenza fu che Nam non ebbe la sua prontezza di riflessi, e prima di poter dire “ah” scivolò sul ghiaccio cadendo rovinosamente sul proprio fondoschiena – ma non fu questo dettaglio, sebbene esilarante, ad attirare la sua attenzione: Nam era davvero piccolo, più di quanto si aspettava, probabilmente come statura gli arrivava alla spalla. Brian aveva detto loro che avrebbe gareggiato nella categoria junior, dato che aveva ancora quattordici anni, ma Yuzuru non gliene avrebbe dati più di dodici. Gli venne da sorridere.

E la tenerezza che provava si acuì maggiormente quando, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso di loro, scoppiò in una risata acuta, da bambino, prima di esclamare mentre si tirava su e si puliva dalla neve residua: “Voi siete pazzi! Comunque ciao, io sono Nam Nguyen, piacere di conoscervi” terminò con un sorriso a trentadue denti – _ventotto_ , si corresse Yuzuru, quello scricciolo non poteva avere i denti del giudizio – e iniziando a fare il solito giro di presentazioni, lo stesso che aveva dovuto sostenere Yuzuru appena arrivato.

Parlava lo stesso inglese di Brian, quindi molto probabilmente anche lui era canadese, ma il nome, i lineamenti e la carnagione abbronzata tradivano fin troppo chiaramente le sue origini vietnamite.

“No, ma sei davvero Yuzuru Hanyu! Ti ho visto ai mondiali! Sei stato fantastico, cioè, da settimo al podio, sei un grande! Ma poi quella sequenza coreografica alla fine, _tan, tan-tan, tan, tan-tan,_ da urlo! Dopo l’allenamento mi fai vedere un Axel?” lo assaltò quando si presentarono. Gli piombò addosso come un turbine – sì, un turbine alto un metro e un tappo, con gli occhioni che luccicavano – e Yuzuru non poté fare a meno di sentire un moto di orgoglio: non era stata un’esibizione perfetta, e non riusciva ancora a perdonarsi quella caduta sul footwork, ma ci aveva messo l’anima e tutte le proprie energie. Il pensiero che qualcuno, e in particolare un ragazzino come Nam, potesse trarre ispirazione dal suo modo di pattinare gli gonfiò il petto.

Ma il petto gli si gonfiò anche, benché in maniera ben diversa – una maniera che non avrebbe saputo descrivere – quando vide Javier spettinare i capelli a Nam sorridendogli con dolcezza. Per un attimo restò a fissarli, come imbambolato, ma quell’istante gli sembrò durare secoli. Fu una sensazione stranissima, eppure gli pareva di averla già provata: gli mancava la terra sotto i piedi, sentiva caldo alla testa ma freddo alle mani, nonostante fossero coperte dai guanti. Non riusciva neanche a muoversi, sapeva solo che qualcosa dentro di lui si era _spostato_ , come se un’onda sismica si fosse dipanata dal centro del proprio torace. Allora, fece esattamente quello che fa chiunque viva l’esperienza di un terremoto, la stessa cosa che lui stesso aveva fatto quando il palazzetto aveva iniziato a tremare mentre si allenava con Nanami-sensei alla pista di Sendai. Cercò una via di fuga.

Si voltò e andò da Brian. “Oggi da cosa iniziamo?” gli chiese con l’espressione più impassibile che gli riuscì, ma aveva la voce rauca – stentò a riconoscerla come propria, gli sembrava estranea, altra. L’allenatore gli sembrò un po’ stranito, soprattutto quando allungò lo sguardo dietro di lui, probabilmente verso Javier – ma quella era l’ultima cosa a cui Yuzuru voleva pensare. Gli rivolse un’ultima occhiata dubbiosa, poi gli disse di andare a scaldarsi ma senza esagerare, forse ricordando che cos’era successo durante il suo primo giorno lì, e che per quel giorno si sarebbero concentrati sulle trottole.

Obbedì. Avrebbe preferito provare qualche salto, ma si sarebbe accontentato di quello. Tutto, pur di non pensare a ciò che gli stava succedendo, e ciò che non riusciva a capire.

Eppure, nonostante i suoi sforzi, non riusciva a smettere di ripensarci ancora e ancora. Anche mentre i suoi pattini scivolavano leggeri come al solito sul ghiaccio, non riusciva a calmarsi: continuava a visualizzare le immagini di quella mattina, delle sue spalle che si toccavano con quelle di Javier. La sua voglia di prendergli la mano. Quella strana sensazione che aveva provato guardando lui e Nam. _Ma che ti prende, Yuzuru?_

“Che ti prende, Yuzuru?” La voce di Tracy lo fece sobbalzare. “C’è qualcosa che non va?” Solo in quel momento si accorse che aveva passato chissà quanti minuti a disegnare degli otto sulla pista come un ossesso, troppo assorbito dai propri pensieri.

“No, non è niente”, le rispose non appena si fermò davanti a lei, anche se il suo tono non suonò troppo convinto. Sapeva di star dicendo una bugia, ma se anche avesse voluto dirle la verità, non avrebbe saputo che cosa dirle: neanche lui aveva idea di che cosa non andasse in lui quel giorno.

“Che ne dici di fare una pausa? Dai, ti offro un lussuosissimo tè alle macchinette, ti va?”

Prima ancora che Yuzuru avesse la possibilità di sottrarsi al suo invito, Tracy si avviò verso l’uscita della pista. Sospirò. “Certo, arrivo”.

Camminarono in silenzio, con calma. Mentre si avviava con l’allenatrice, Yuzuru percepì con chiarezza lo sguardo di Javier scavargli un buco nella schiena – non poteva vederlo, mio dio, non riusciva neanche a guardarlo, ma lo sapeva. Non avere la sua solita risata o un suo commento giocoso ad accompagnarlo fuori dalla pista lo intristì, ma era colpa sua, era lui che si stava comportando in modo strano, era lui che lo stava tenendo lontano. _Perché mi sto comportando così?_

“Allora,” iniziò Tracy quando arrivarono davanti alle macchinette “come sta andando il corso di inglese?”

Yuzuru fu leggermente colto alla sprovvista dalla domanda. Si aspettava una sorta di interrogatorio sul proprio comportamento, una richiesta di chiarimenti. Non una chiacchierata sul più e sul meno. “Abbastanza bene, ho un professore in Giappone, mi sta aiutando con delle video lezioni. Sto migliorando nell’ascolto, ma con il parlato... beh, lo vedi”, le rispose comunque mentre selezionava anche il proprio tè – sempre che quella bevanda dal colore indistinto potesse definirsi tale. Almeno era caldo quando lo prese in mano.

“Video lezioni? E a che ora le fate?” continuò lei mentre riprendeva a camminare. A giudicare dalla direzione, si stavano recando nel suo ufficio. _Magari vuole spostare la conversazione seria lì_ , rifletté Yuzuru.

“Io mi collego alle otto di sera, in Giappone sono le nove di mattina, quindi è comodo per Matsumoto-sensei e per me. Facciamo due ore, e poi vado a dormire”. Per quando Yuzuru ebbe finito la frase, si ritrovarono nell’ufficio di Tracy, che lo fece accomodare su una sedia girevole prima di sedersi alla propria postazione. Appoggiò il bicchiere di plastica per lasciar raffreddare il proprio tè, poi giunse la mani sulla scrivania e rivolse lo sguardo a Yuzuru.

“Come ti senti? Sembrava che tu volessi uccidere qualcuno con quello sguardo mentre pattinavi”. Yuzuru percepì che il suo tono era cambiato. Da leggero e spensierato, adesso era venato da una certa preoccupazione – si sentì immediatamente in colpa. Era riuscito a far preoccupare Tracy, _sei davvero un campione, Yuzuru._

Prese un profondo respiro. “Io non lo so, e... io non...” iniziò, facendo fatica a trovare le parole. Guardò Tracy in cerca di aiuto, e lei gli regalò un sorriso rassicurante. _Questa donna è un angelo._

“Okay, non voglio che parli con me di quello che è successo se non ti va, e non voglio metterti a disagio. Ti ho chiesto di fare una pausa perché in quello stato non saresti riuscito ad allenarti bene, volevo evitare che ti facessi male. Davvero, non voglio farmi gli affari tuoi, ma... volevo darti un consiglio, Yuzuru. Tenerti dentro quello che senti non migliorerà le cose, ti allontanerà solo da quelli a cui vuoi bene. Se è successo qualcosa, prova a parlarne con qualcuno”, poi fece una pausa, come se stesse pensando a che cosa dirgli, e Yuzuru si sentì sollevato dal fatto che a volte anche gli altri non riuscissero a trovare subito le parole. “E se non è successo niente, parlane lo stesso, perché se ti fa stare male vuol dire che esiste”.

E no, Yuzuru davvero _non_ voleva che accadesse proprio in quel momento, ma iniziò a sentire le guance infiammarsi e gli occhi velarsi di lacrime. _Perché? Perché mi succede tutto questo? Perché non riesco a gestire quello che sento?_

“Se dovessi avere bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, sappi che puoi contare su Brian e su di me. E puoi contare anche su Javier, ne sono certa”.

Gli scappò una risata amara, che cercò di mascherare asciugandosi discretamente gli occhi con le maniche della felpa. Non sarebbe stato affatto gentile rispondere a Tracy in quel modo, soprattutto dopo che aveva cercato di aiutarlo. Inoltre, come poteva sapere che era proprio il suo rapporto con Javier a confonderlo e a farlo stare in quel modo? “Grazie, Tracy”. Si alzò e le fece un inchino – ormai aveva rinunciato a perdere l’abitudine, e gli altri lo avevano accettato.

Dopo di che, uscì dallo studio. Non aveva neanche toccato il suo tè.

-

Yuzuru ripensò alle parole di Tracy mentre si infilava nel proprio letto, appena prima di andare a dormire, e decise che aveva proprio ragione: doveva parlarne con qualcuno, non poteva andare avanti così. Era stato inconsistente durante tutto l’allenamento, che di sicuro poteva bollare come il peggiore da quando si allenava a Toronto, e sentiva un peso sul petto che non voleva saperne di sollevarsi e lasciarlo stare.

Ma con chi poteva parlare?

Sua madre era fuori discussione. Le voleva un bene inimmaginabile, ma se ne avesse parlato con lei sarebbe andata quasi di sicuro fuori di testa, e non l’avrebbe affatto aiutato. Inoltre non voleva darle altre preoccupazioni: già continuava a sentirsi in colpa per averla trascinata fino in Canada, e anche se era stata una sua decisione, non poteva scaricarle addosso anche i propri drammi adolescenziali.

Avrebbe potuto chiamare Keiji o Ryuju, i suoi migliori amici dai primi anni di liceo: di loro si fidava ciecamente, avevano condiviso competizioni e allenamenti fianco a fianco per anni, erano i candidati perfetti. Allungò la mano per afferrare il cellulare, ma non appena le sue dita toccarono lo schermo riprese a rimuginare: se si fosse messo a parlare al telefono a mezzanotte passata avrebbe quasi di sicuro svegliato sua madre, e aveva già deciso di non coinvolgerla. E poi, a essere onesti, in quel momento era talmente esausto che non avrebbe retto una telefonata con nessuno dei due. Rimise il cellulare a posto e infilò la mano sotto le coperte, raggomitolandosi su se stesso in posizione fetale.

Tracy si era offerta di ascoltarlo, parlando anche in vece di Brian, ma era inutile mentire a se stesso: per quanto i due allenatori lo rendessero tranquillo, non era decisamente pronto a fare quel tipo di chiacchierata con loro.

Subito gli venne in mente la terza persona menzionata da Tracy. _Javier_. Era vero, lui era la persona con cui si sentiva più a suo agio in tutta Toronto, ma da quel giorno era diventato proprio lui il problema. _Forse proprio per questo motivo dovrei parlarne con lui._

Ma il problema più grande, in realtà, restava un altro. Di che cosa doveva parlargli? Se non lo sapeva neanche lui, come avrebbe mai potuto tirarne fuori un discorso?

Sospirò pesantemente mentre si rigirava tra le coperte. Decise che per la serata aveva fatto abbastanza introspezione: controllò di aver impostato la sveglia per il giorno seguente, poi si tirò la coperta fin sopra le orecchie e chiuse gli occhi.

Passò più di un’ora prima che il sonno scendesse misericordiosamente su di lui.

Inutile dire che la mattina dopo, quando si svegliò, si sentiva uno straccio. Guardandosi allo specchio, notò la comparsa di due vistose occhiaie – imprecò a bassa voce, sperando che sua madre non lo sentisse. Si concesse una breve doccia, e per fortuna l’acqua calda ebbe il potere di rinfrancarlo almeno un po’.

L’allenamento mattutino, stranamente, andò meglio di quanto avesse sperato: non fece certo faville, dato che non era in ottima forma e il sonno della notte prima non era stato propriamente riposante, ma non poteva dire di aver sprecato le sue ore da solo con Brian. Il fatto di essere l’unico sulla pista oltre a Brian l’aveva in gran parte reso più tranquillo e padrone di sé: gli sembrò di essere finalmente tornato se stesso.

La parte di allenamento del pomeriggio, che si svolgeva in comune con gli altri, invece, iniziò decisamente peggio. La sua mancanza di concentrazione e il suo disagio erano evidenti, ma si sforzò di andare avanti e fare finta di niente.

_Tenerti dentro quello che senti non migliorerà le cose, ti allontanerà solo da quelli a cui vuoi bene._

Le parole di Tracy tornarono a risuonargli nella mente come la notte precedente. Istintivamente, rivolse lo sguardo verso Javier, e normalmente gli sarebbe scappata una risata quando anche lui fece lo stesso nel medesimo istante. Ciò che vide, però, non lo fece affatto ridere: negli occhi di Javier c’erano tristezza e confusione, una tristezza e una confusione di cui – si rese conto all’improvviso – lui stesso era la causa.

_Ma che cosa diamine ho fatto? Javier dovrebbe ridere, fare battute... sono stato io a fare questo?_ Non poteva andare avanti così nel modo più assoluto. Un conto era se stava male lui, quello poteva riuscire a sopportarlo, ma vedere Javier stare in quel modo era stato un pugno dritto alla bocca del proprio stomaco.

Prima di dare tempo alla propria mente di fargli brutti scherzi, decise di agire d’istinto, come la mattina prima quando si era avvicinato a lui mentre aspettavano l’ingresso di Nam.

Gli rivolse un sorriso. Certo, non uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, non aveva le forze per tirarne fuori uno, ma si sforzò. Fu sollevato quando si accorse che Javier era ancora evidentemente confuso, ma almeno parte della tristezza si era dissipata, e questo gli fece inconsapevolmente tendere le labbra in quello che poteva anche sembrare un _vero_ sorriso.

_Vediamo se riesco a farti stare ancora un po’ meglio_ , pensò tra sé mentre lo affiancava e, cercando di non farsi notare da Tracy, che stava facendo esercitare loro due, Nam, Elene e Michaela sui movimenti base delle transizioni, gli rifilò una gomitata giocosa sullo sterno per poi allontanarsi di nuovo fingendo che fosse un mero incidente dovuto a una sua scivolata.

Javier lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre, ancora piuttosto confuso dal suo comportamento, ma la reazione che ebbe pochi secondi dopo fu un toccasana per l’umore di Yuzuru: con un’espressione comicamente afflitta dipinta sul viso, si portò entrambe le mani al petto e si esibì in un “ _ayayay, que_ _dolor!_ ” davvero eccessivo per la leggerezza con cui Yuzuru l’aveva colpito. Non trattenne minimamente la risata che gli stava sbocciando in gola, e tanto meno quando Javier si ritrovò nelle stesse condizioni.

_Come ho fatto a negarmi tutto questo per una giornata intera?_ , si chiese dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota, mentre un calore familiare si irradiava nel suo petto – un calore che aveva iniziato a mettere radici dal primo giorno in cui i suoi occhi avevano incrociato quelli del proprio compagno di allenamenti, e che ora stava germogliando.

Distratto dall’atmosfera finalmente più distesa e dallo spettacolino di Javier, ovviamente non notò che Tracy aveva visto tutto perfettamente, e che aveva un’espressione allegra e soddisfatta dipinta sul viso.

-

Per i restanti tre quarti d’ora di allenamento di gruppo, Yuzuru ebbe in mente solo due cose: far tornare il sorriso a Javier e il bisogno di parlargli per chiedergli scusa. Non era ancora riuscito a capire che cosa gli fosse preso il giorno prima, ma una sicurezza l’aveva, ovvero che aveva fatto stare male la persona a cui teneva di più lì a Toronto, ed era una cosa sbagliata, a cui doveva assolutamente porre rimedio.

Riprese a lanciargli le solite occhiate, a sfiorargli casualmente – o forse non proprio casualmente – la mano o la spalla, a lasciarsi sfuggire risatine sommesse che venivano prontamente ricambiate. Si rese conto che quegli scambi gli erano mancati come l’ossigeno, che aveva passato ventiquattro ore in apnea, e adesso aveva tutta l’intenzione di respirarne a pieni polmoni.

Chissà che non gli facesse bene per l’asma.

Andò tutto liscio finché, mentre si stava dirigendo verso l’uscita della pista per mettere le sicure ai pattini e andare a compiere la propria missione, si accorse che Nam lo stava fissando con un’aria strana, come se volesse dirgli qualcosa ma non riuscisse a trovare il coraggio di avvicinarsi.

Yuzuru _sapeva_ che la sua priorità in quel momento sarebbe dovuta essere la situazione con Javier, che era assolutamente urgente e che la risoluzione di tale situazione non doveva essere rimandata, ma gli occhi indecisi e, si accorse, segnati dalle sue stesse occhiaie, di Nam gli fecero stringere il cuore nel petto. Non poteva lasciarlo in quello stato, era solo un ragazzino in crisi. Ma non poteva neanche rischiare che Javier se ne andasse prima di lui.

Fece cenno con la mano a Nam di aspettare un momento e poi, prima di potersi pentire della propria spavalderia, raggiunse Javier veloce come una scheggia, andando a picchiettargli la spalla con un dito. Quando quello si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò con il suo ritrovato sorriso, i grandi occhi color cioccolata che sembravano risplendere, per un attimo si dimenticò che cosa doveva dirgli, ma si riscosse in fretta. _Non è il momento, Yuzuru, non è il momento._

“Ehi, Javi...”

“Ehi, Yuzu”, gli rispose in un tono velato di scherzo mentre, con una sicura ancora in mano e la testa appena inclinata di lato, gli rivolgeva tutta la propria attenzione.

“Sì, ecco... io devo parlarti, ma devo parlare anche con Nam, e...” sperò che Javier pensasse che la sua indecisione fosse dovuta all’incapacità di comunicare in inglese e non al fatto che stava ancora combattendo contro la propria timidezza, “mi puoi aspettare? Parlo con lui e arrivo”.

“Certo!” gli rispose lui. Quel ragazzo doveva essere sceso direttamente dal cielo, pensò Yuzuru: per lui restava un mistero come Javier fosse in grado di non farlo mai sentire inadeguato. In quel momento, si rese conto che se solo il giorno prima, invece di allontanarsi e farsi mille paranoie, si fosse lasciato andare e avesse continuato a trattare Javier come al solito, si sarebbe risparmiato una nottataccia e avrebbe evitato di far stare male Tracy, Javier stesso e...

...Nam? Possibile che anche il comportamento strano di Nam fosse causa sua?

“Allora ci vediamo all’uscita” concluse prima di salutare provvisoriamente Javier con una leggera stretta sull’avambraccio, per poi tornare da Nam, che lo stava ancora aspettando a un angolo della pista, proprio di fianco al suo amatissimo Winnie the Pooh.

Restò un momento a guardarlo mentre allungava le dita e accarezzava il peluche porta-fazzoletti: era il ritratto dell’innocenza, gli ricordava molto il se stesso di pochi anni prima – ma chi voleva prendere in giro, anche il se stesso di adesso. In fondo, aveva appena tre anni in più di Nam, anche se l’altro gli sembrava più piccolo.

Pensò che sarebbe stato molto divertente prenderlo di sorpresa e fargli venire un piccolo infarto, ma si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa per la possibilità di averlo messo a disagio, quindi scartò l’ipotesi e palesò la propria presenza con un discreto colpo di tosse.

Nam si voltò verso di lui ritirando la mano con una rapidità sorprendente e una risatina imbarazzata, per poi nascondere entrambe le mani dietro la schiena come un bambino colto con le mani nel barattolo della marmellata dalla madre, reazione che non fece che aumentare il senso di protezione che Yuzuru stava iniziando a nutrire nei suoi confronti.

“Ti piace il mio Pooh?” gli chiese prendendo il peluche tra le braccia in un moto d’affetto.

Allo sguardo colpevole che gli fu rivolto, Yuzuru rispose sbattendo le palpebre in preda alla confusione. “Scusa, ti... ti ha dato fastidio?” si sentì chiedere subito dopo.

Un nuovo senso di dejà-vu colse Yuzuru, che ripensò al suo primo giorno al TCC, quando Javier si era scusato con lui per aver riso davanti al suo triplo Axel, il che, con grande stupore da parte di Nam, lo fece scoppiare in una fragorosa risata che probabilmente aveva raggiunto gli spogliatoi e gli studi di Brian e Tracy, al punto che dovette aspettare di calmarsi prima di rispondere al ragazzino, che comunque gli sembrava già più tranquillo. “Ma no! Puoi accarezzarlo, a Pooh-san piacciono i bravi piccoli pattinatori” gli rispose poi, avvicinando il muso del peluche alla faccia stupita di Nam finché non arrivò a toccargli la guancia in un minuscolo bacio di pelo sintetico, che ebbe il potere di strappare anche a lui, finalmente, una risata.

“Pooh-san? Perché lo chiami così? Non è mica una persona” gli chiese, la voce ancora resa acuta a causa della risata. _Ah, ecco, molto meglio: un Nam Nguyen curioso e pieno di domande, così mi piaci._

“Perché Pooh è come... come un allenatore. Mi guarda mentre mi alleno, è sempre con me, da, da...” istantaneamente gli venne da pensare ‘da prima del terremoto’, ma prima che quella rischiasse di diventare una conversazione sui propri traumi, cosa che assolutamente _non_ voleva, chiuse frettolosamente la frase: “...da tanto tempo”. Poi si fermò, rimise il peluche a posto e attese.

Non era il tipo che chiedeva che cosa ci fosse che non andava, perché lui stesso di solito non sapeva come rispondere, proprio com’era successo la mattina prima con Tracy. Non che non avesse apprezzato l’attenzione e la preoccupazione dell’allenatrice, ma lui preferiva gestire le cose in maniera diversa. Preferiva far capire che c’era, che era lì, e che se davvero qualcosa non andava era pronto ad ascoltare, ma senza forzare le cose.

“Io... ti volevo chiedere se avessi fatto qualcosa di male” mormorò poi, riprendendo a torcersi le dita, lo sguardo basso sui propri pattini.

“Scusa?”

Quell’unica parola sembrò aprire le porte di una vera e propria esondazione: Nam iniziò parlare a una velocità inverosimile, senza lasciare a Yuzuru il tempo di reagire. “Ieri all’improvviso sei andato via e sembravi arrabbiato, allora ho chiesto a Javier se succedesse spesso ma mi ha detto che era la prima volta, quindi ho pensato, sì, beh, che fosse colpa mia, visto che sono arrivato ieri e prima non era mai successo nulla di simi-”

“Nam, Nam, aspetta. Se vuoi che ti capisca devi parlare più lentamente” lo interruppe dopo poco Yuzuru: stava migliorando nella comprensione, ma non abbastanza da reggere un ragazzino canadese esagitato. In un attimo di follia si chiese se potesse essere una categoria di interlocutori di cui discutere con il serissimo Matsumoto-sensei, la sua reazione sarebbe stata impagabile – magari avrebbe potuto dirglielo per scherzo.

Alla richiesta di Yuzuru, comunque, Nam si fermò, prese un respiro profondo e ripeté quanto aveva detto prima cercando di scandire per bene le parole.

Yuzuru si sentì tremendamente in colpa. Come aveva potuto far stare così male il povero Nam, che non c’entrava proprio niente? “No, no... mi dispiace, non volevo... è colpa mia, tu non c’entri nulla. Cavolo, cavolo, aspetta”. Si voltò e riafferrò Winnie the Pooh.

Dopo di che, sotto l’espressione sconcertata di Nam, glielo mise in testa. “Ma che...?” provò a chiedere spiegazioni lui, ma fu distratto dai propri tentativi di tenere il peluche in equilibrio sulla testa nel momento in cui Yuzuru lasciò la presa. Per qualche secondo si guardarono e basta: Yuzuru gli sembrava mortalmente serio e concentrato, e questo non faceva che generare ulteriore disorientamento in Nam.

“Adesso Pooh-san ti ha reso intelligente, puoi toglierlo” affermò poi, riprendendosi il peluche e mettendoselo in testa a sua volta. Passarono altri secondi di silenzio totale prima che Yuzuru riportasse il peluche alla sua posizione originaria. “Okay, adesso sono tornato intelligente anche io”.

Nam sbatté le palpebre ancora una manciata di volte prima di riaprire bocca. “Non sono sicuro di aver capito, ma... grazie, credo?”

Yuzuru gli rivolse un sorriso. “Sì, grazie va bene”. Lo attirò in un rapido abbraccio, anche se era ancora un po’ stordito, poi prese le sue cose e pattinò verso l’uscita della pista. “Ora devo proprio andare, ci vediamo domani!”

-

Nel percorso dalla pista allo spogliatoio, la mente di Yuzuru fu affollata di pensieri – ma questa volta, per lo meno, nessuno di essi era completamente negativo.

Era contento di aver risollevato il morale a Nam: dal primo giorno – ovvero solo il giorno precedente, rifletté stupito – gli aveva fatto una gran tenerezza, e vederlo in quello stato per causa sua era stata una sensazione orribile, quindi si ripromise di fare tutto ciò che era in suo potere per non far accadere più nulla di simile. Si prese mentalmente l’appunto di fargli un regalo, magari un altro peluche: gli era sembrato che gli piacesse parecchio il suo Pooh.

Ma, benché il pensiero di aver messo a posto le cose con Nam l’avesse rincuorato, esso fu ben presto messo da parte: nella sua mente, infatti, prese a campeggiare l’immagine di Javier.

Diverse immagini di Javier, in effetti: della loro prima gara non ufficiale, dei loro allenamenti condivisi, degli sguardi complici che si scambiavano a ogni occasione, dei suoi salti e delle sue cadute, delle sue risate – delle _loro_ risate a ogni buffo incidente di percorso. Ma anche del suo viso sconsolato quel giorno, della sua confusione, e poi della facilità con cui tutto era tornato magicamente al proprio posto, come se non potesse esserci altra soluzione, come se loro due non fossero fatti per comportarsi da estranei.

Una bizzarra, inaspettata, ma quanto mai ovvia consapevolezza iniziò a insinuarsi nei pensieri e nel cuore di Yuzuru – silenziosa ma presente, un leggero spiffero che riesce a infilarsi nei minuscoli spazi lasciati da una finestra mai del tutto chiusa.

Cercò di scacciare quei pensieri per il momento – anche se si promise di tornarci sopra più tardi – quando, all’uscita del TCC, vide Javier che lo aspettava: appoggiato con noncuranza alla parete esterna del palazzetto, la calda luce del tardo pomeriggio sembrava rivestirlo di un alone dorato. Stava guardando il cellulare, quando si accorse della presenza di Yuzuru e si voltò verso di lui salutandolo con l’ennesimo sorriso, che fu prontamente ricambiato.

“Ehi! Com’è andata con Nam?” gli chiese avvicinandosi a lui dopo essersi messo il borsone in spalla.

“Bene, bene... davvero, inizio a capire meglio l’inglese, ma la gente deve parlare piano. Perché vanno così in fretta?”

Javier rise in risposta. “Ti capisco, all’inizio anche io ero così. Però ormai è parecchio che non mi alleno a casa: ho fatto due anni negli Stati Uniti, poi uno l’ho passato avanti e indietro tra Russia e Lettonia, e ora eccomi in Canada, quindi ho dovuto un po’ farci l’abitudine”.

“Così tanto tempo? Non ti manca mai casa?” gli chiese spalancando gli occhi, provando istintivamente un senso di compassione nei suoi confronti.

“Certo che mi manca, ma... uno si abitua anche a quello, no? E poi Brian è davvero fantastico, vedrai. Mi sembra un altro mondo rispetto a Morozov”.

Yuzuru l’avrebbe ascoltato parlare della sua vita per ore: Javier non si limitava a parlare, lui recitava, gesticolava, e i suoi occhi raccontavano un mondo con una singola espressione. Però, per quanto fosse piacevole stare lì a sentirlo, continuava ad avere una missione da svolgere.

“Senti, io...”

“Ti va se arriviamo fino al parchetto qui vicino? Ci sono un paio di panchine carine, ci sono andato qualche volta quando volevo stare tranquillo, possiamo parlare lì. Sono dieci minuti a piedi”.

“Oh” rispose in maniera non troppo intelligente, lasciando passare decisamente qualche secondo di troppo prima di dare una vera e propria risposta. “Okay, chiamo solo un attimo mamma e le dico che torno più tardi”.

Dovette un po’ rovistare nel borsone per trovare il cellulare; nel frattempo, vide con la coda dell’occhio che Javier non lo stava perdendo di vista neanche per un secondo. Decise di archiviare anche la piacevole sensazione che la cosa gli diede per quella sera, e magari per quella bella telefonata con Keiji che a un certo punto avrebbe dovuto fare per schiarirsi le idee. A ogni modo, trovato il cellulare compose frettolosamente il numero della madre.

“Pronto?”

“Pronto mamma, senti, volevo chiederti una cosa”.

“Dimmi tutto, tesoro”.

Yuzuru arrossì appena. “ _Mamma_ ” si lamentò, poi: era consapevole che Javier non stava capendo assolutamente nulla di quella conversazione, non sapendo una parola di giapponese, ma non riuscì a reprimere un moto di imbarazzo.

“Va bene se oggi non torno subito? Volevo fare una passeggiata con Javier, socializzo un po’, cose così”. _Oh, questa l’ha capita_ , pensò accorgendosi della risatina che sfuggì a Javier sentendo il proprio nome incredibilmente storpiato all’interno del discorso.

“Certo! Vedi solo di tornare per cena, stasera si mangia pesce alla griglia e facciamo la videochiamata con papà e Saya” gli raccomandò bonaria la madre.

“Sì, tranquilla, ci vediamo stasera”.

“E salutami Javi!”

Yuzuru alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Certo mamma. Adesso vado, ciao!” Dopo di che, chiuse la chiamata e si rivolse verso Javier, che lo guardava fiducioso – _fiducioso di fare una passeggiata e parlare con me?_ Improvvisamente si dimenticò dell’ultima frase che la madre gli aveva detto al telefono.

“Perfetto, possiamo andare! Fammi strada” gli disse con fare scherzoso.

Javier assunse un atteggiamento fiero e volutamente ridicolo. “Per di qua”, risuonò la sua voce, e di nuovo entrambi non poterono fare a meno di sogghignare.

Effettivamente, come preannunciato da Javier, la strada fino al parchetto fu piuttosto breve: seguirono Wilson Ave per un paio di isolati, poi girarono a destra in un vialetto alberato costeggiato dalle villette unifamiliari che popolavano la zona. Quando presero la prima a sinistra il paesaggio non cambiò poi tanto, e neanche quando svoltarono alla seconda a destra. Lo scenario costante e circondato dal verde però ebbe il potere di distendergli i nervi: non trovarono quasi nessuno in giro per strada, tranne qualche raro signore di mezza età che portava a passeggio il cane e i bambini che, grati per la pausa estiva, si godevano il tardo pomeriggio giocando o chiacchierando sotto la luce ormai morente del sole.

“Eccoci qui” annunciò Javier quando arrivarono, e Yuzuru capì finalmente perché l’avesse definito parchetto – anzi, quella definizione rischiava addirittura di essere fin troppo generosa: occupava a stento mezzo isolato, con i suoi alberi poco più alti di quelli del circondario, i bassi cespugli e l’area verde che aveva indubbiamente visto giorni migliori. Tuttavia, nonostante non potesse contare sulle dimensioni, Yuzuru dovette ammettere che, soprattutto con la luce adatta, poteva anche essere un angolo piuttosto suggestivo: attraversando un brevissimo sentiero in selciato giunsero a due panchine in legno e ferro battuto posizionate proprio sotto gli alberi più alti e ombrosi, che creavano un gioco di luci e ombre che aveva il suo fascino.

Poggiarono i borsoni per terra e si sedettero – a Yuzuru venne di nuovo da sorridere: perfino il loro modo di sedersi era diverso. Lui era composto, le mani poggiate sulle cosce, le spalle leggermente distanziate dallo schienale della panchina per mantenere una postura corretta; Javier, di contro, se ne stava a gambe incrociate puntellandosi con i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

“Quindi... di che cosa volevi parlarmi?” gli chiese, voltandosi verso di lui e lasciando il gomito sinistro ciondoloni sulla gamba per guardarlo negli occhi.

Javier si stava sforzando di sembrare rilassato, ma il modo in cui aveva formulato la domanda tradiva un filo di tensione – tensione che anche Yuzuru, adesso, sentiva. Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, come faceva sempre prima di eseguire un programma, e prese un profondo respiro. Avrebbe apprezzato poter dare la solita stretta al suo Pooh-san, ma in quel momento non era proprio il caso e dovette farne a meno. Quando sollevò nuovamente le palpebre, però, era pronto.

“Mi dispiace per ieri” iniziò, scovando finalmente la determinazione necessaria a guardare in faccia Javier. “Non so che cosa mi sia preso, ma... mi dispiace di averti fatto stare male, e volevo dirti che non è stata colpa tua”.

“Oh, ehm, tranquillo... può succedere, a tutti capita qualche giornata no, giusto?”

_Sai perfettamente che non è stata solo una giornata no, altrimenti non avresti fatto quella faccia ferita._ “Giusto” rispose invece, preferendo non complicare troppo le cose, e avrebbe davvero voluto lasciar cadere l’argomento, fosse stato per lui non ne avrebbero parlato mai più, però...

“Posso chiederti solo una cosa?”

“Mhmh, certo”.

“Pensi che potrebbe succedere di nuovo? Tipo tu che mi ignori, tutto imbronciato e con sguardo assassino?”

Yuzuru rise, chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta come facesse quel ragazzo a trasformare qualsiasi frase in un gioco o in uno scherzo e, soprattutto, a non risultare fastidioso per questo. Fino a qualche mese prima avrebbe creduto che una persona del genere, che buttava qualsiasi cosa sul ridere, gli avrebbe dato almeno un minimo sui nervi, e invece eccolo lì, a ridere come un cretino. _Che cosa mi stai facendo, Javier Fernandez?_

“Dico sul serio, ieri eri spaventoso! Ho letteralmente visto il ghiaccio sciogliersi per la paura, se non stai attento la prossima volta invece della pista ci ritroveremo in una piscina”.

“In effetti poi con i pattini sarebbe un bel casino, finiremmo con l’affondare”.

“Ma poi ti immagini Brian che cerca di nuotare con quel giaccone addosso?”

“Giaccone e pattini? Oh no, andrebbe a fondo e mi ritroverei senza allenatore, poi come faccio?”

“Ma non pensi a me? Non ti mancherei neanche un po’ se annegassi tragicamente a causa tua?”

“Tanto annegherei anche io, come faresti a mancarmi?”

Non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo, ma Yuzuru lo sentiva: era così che dovevano andare le cose. Non come il giorno prima, con quell’atmosfera strana e quella tristezza senza motivo o scopo, ma così: loro due, seduti su una panchina sgangherata in mezzo agli alberi, inondati di luce dorata, a ridere insieme per una battuta da niente. Senza neanche pensarci, appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Javier, e la naturalezza con lui il suo braccio scivolò attorno a lui non lo stupì minimamente.

Altro che spiffero attraverso le fessure, Yuzuru si sentiva investito da un forte Scirocco, e non gli riuscì neanche difficile associare l’immagine di un vento caldo a Javier.

E sapeva che, anche se non l’avevano detto esplicitamente, il sottotesto di quella breve e giocosa conversazione era in realtà: _non voglio più che succeda una cosa simile, perché fa male. In un modo che non capisco, ma fa male. Questo invece è giusto. Questi siamo noi._

Rimasero in quella posizione per un po’, godendosi semplicemente la vicinanza dell’altro in quello che sembrava uno spazio privo di tempo, finché Yuzuru non sentì la cassa toracica di Javier vibrare contro la sua nuca.

“Ehi, _Yusu_ , devo dirti un segreto” gli disse con fare cospiratorio.

Era in questi momenti che Yuzuru si rendeva conto di avere l’età mentale di un bambino di cinque anni. Tutto emozionato, voltò appena il capo verso Javier – ma senza interrompere il contatto, quello no. “Un segreto?”

“Sì, un segreto, ma domani dobbiamo essere bravi a fingere di non sapere niente”.

“Va bene, va bene, lo prometto” lo rassicurò Yuzuru trepidante.

Dopo di che, accadde una cosa molto strana. Javier, senza perdere la sua espressione furbesca, disse un’unica parola. “Medley”.

All’inizio Yuzuru non capì. _Medley? Che cosa significa?_ Eppure l’aveva già sentita come parola da qualche parte. _Mh. Medley. Me-dū-lei._ Doveva per forza c’entrare con il pattinaggio, altrimenti la raccomandazione da parte di Javier fingere di non sapere nulla l’indomani non avrebbe avuto senso. _Che cosa deve succedere domani e che dovrebbe essere una sorpresa?_

“Vuoi un indizio?” gli chiese Javier dopo un po’, ma Yuzuru scosse la testa, determinato.

“No, ci voglio arrivare da solo”. Sorrise internamente al pensiero che tutto era tornato alla normalità, comprese le sfide insensate per qualsiasi cosa. Non poteva cedere e darla vinta al proprio avversario, doveva capire che cosa...

“No! Hai sentite le medley dei liberi! Come? Quando? Che cosa ci danno?”

“In ordine: invece sì, sì, ieri, origliando di nascosto David e Brian che ne parlavano, Charlie Chaplin e il musical di Nôtre-dame” gli rispose cercando senza successo di reprimere una risata che risuonò dal suo petto fino alla spalla destra di Yuzuru, che in tutta quella conversazione ancora non si era allontanato e non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo.

“Che cosa a chi? Brian non vorrà mica farmi pattinare su Charlie Chaplin vero?” chiese Yuzuru con malcelata preoccupazione.

“Ehi, i film di Chaplin sono davvero belli! Guarda ‘Tempi moderni’ e vedrai che ti piacerà” reagì subito Javier. Era adorabile quando cercava di fare l’offeso: era incapace di essere convincente quasi quanto Yuzuru. “Comunque, certo, ovviamente Charlie Chaplin è mio, lo voglio fare da un sacco, sono davvero contento che a David sia piaciuta come idea, gliene avevo parlato un po’ di tempo fa. Tu invece tieniti pure Nôtre-dame, mi ci vedi a pattinare su una musica drammatica e deprimente?”

“No, in effetti sarebbe troppo strano. Per me ormai sei il pirata ubriaco, non saresti credibile”.

“Anche ‘I pirati dei caraibi’ è un gran bel film comunque”.

Andava bene così. Javier era un tipo da Jack Sparrow, Yuzuru da Romeo e Giulietta. Mentre Javier preparava un programma su una calda musica latina, Yuzuru volteggiava sul ghiaccio sulle note di un pianoforte o di un violino, ma andava bene così, anzi: non poteva andare diversamente, non poteva andare meglio.

In quel pomeriggio che stava rapidamente volgendo in sera, in quel minuscolo parchetto di un paese che gli era estraneo, per la prima volta Yuzuru percepì nel profondo del proprio cuore che sì, forse Toronto sarebbe potuta diventare la sua casa, se solo avesse potuto contare sui suoi pattini, su quello che sapeva fare meglio, e sul suo compagno di allenamenti, che proprio in quel momento si era alzato dalla panchina e, borsone in spalla, illuminato a sprazzi dalla luce rossastra che filtrava attraverso le foglie, gli stava tendendo la mano. “Andiamo? Inizia a farsi tardi, ti accompagno alla fermata del bus”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Programma libero di Yuzuru ai mondiali 2012 (con cronaca italiana perché io amo questi cronisti, da un lato mi fanno morire dal ridere, dall'altro li sento vicini al mio cuoricino):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTGzHcxKqUo
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto <3 E' un po' più lungo del precedente, motivo per cui il prossimo e ultimo sarà un po' più breve. Fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate che mi fate molto molto contenta! Ciaooo


	3. Landing (Atterraggio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo alla fine! In realtà scrivere queste scene era letteralmente il mio obiettivo dall'inizio, e infatti la canzone citata a inizio capitolo è quella che mi ha dato l'impulso di scrivere, quindi per me questo, benché il più breve, è anche il più importante.  
> Una piccola precisazione: ovviamente non ho assolutamente idea di come si svolga una sessione di allenamento né di quali siano i loro orari, ho spudoratamente inventato, perdonate le ovvie inesattezze.
> 
> E ultima cosa, ma non meno importante: buon compleanno Javi!!!!

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
in the night sky  
are like shooting stars?

_I could really use a wish right now._

B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams

Dopo la lezione di inglese, Yuzuru uscì sul balcone e si mise a guardare le stelle. L’inquinamento luminoso non gli permetteva di vederle tutte con chiarezza, ma restavano sempre uno spettacolo meraviglioso.

Non erano le stelle di Sendai: anche se non sapeva riconoscere le costellazioni se ne rendeva conto. Però c’era sempre qualcosa di magico e universale nell’osservare il firmamento: il pensiero che tutti, indistintamente, stavano sotto lo stesso cielo lo elettrizzava da quando era bambino. Anche per questo motivo, nonostante la consapevolezza che il suo interlocutore probabilmente non aveva un cielo stellato sopra di sé, decise che il balcone era il luogo migliore per fare la propria telefonata.

“Pronto?”

“Ciao Keiji! Ti disturbo?”

“No, stavo per iniziare a fare pranzo, ho appena finito l’allenamento mattutino. Tutto a posto?”

“Più o meno, hai cinque minuti per parlare?”

“Anche trenta, tutto il tempo del mondo per la grande speranza del pattinaggio giapponese. Aspetta solo... un attimo...”

Yuzuru percepì un disturbo sulla linea, probabilmente dovuto agli spostamenti di Keiji. Ridacchiò: era proprio goffo quando non si trovava sul ghiaccio, riusciva a immaginarselo mentre faceva cadere una bottiglietta d’acqua dal tavolo o inciampava nei propri piedi mentre andava a sedersi.

“Perfetto, eccomi. Dimmi tutto”.

E Yuzuru, in effetti, aveva intenzione di raccontargli tutto. Il problema fu che, non appena iniziò a dire “Ieri mi è successa una cosa strana...” Keiji lo interruppe.

“Aspetta, aspetta, fammi indovinare. C’entra Javier Fantastico Fernandez?”

“...sì. Però non mi interrompere, mi sta passando la voglia”.

“No, no, vai, parla, io ascolto”.

“Stavo dicendo, ieri mi è successa una cosa strana. Doveva arrivare un ragazzo nuovo, Nam, e mentre lo aspettavamo per fargli una sorpresa mi sono... non so come dire... avvicinato il più possibile a Javi? E... era una sensazione piacevole”.

In risposta, Yuzuru sentì dei rumori inconsulti che inizialmente stentò a identificare. Quando però capì di che cosa si trattava, non poté reprimere un moto di irritazione.

“Keiji, stai ridendo?”

“No, figurati, vai avanti”. Yuzuru non gli credeva neanche minimamente, ma il bisogno di parlare di quello che gli era successo con qualcuno superava la stizza, quindi fece del suo meglio per passarci sopra.

“Okay... comunque, poi è arrivato Nam, ci siamo presentati, e... e a un certo punto io me ne sono andato via perché sono stato male”.

“No, scusa, non ho capito. Perché sei stato male?”

“Appunto, non lo so! Per questo ti ho chiamato, ho bisogno di aiuto!”

“Descrivimi bene la scena, dall’inizio”.

Yuzuru allora si lanciò in una descrizione ricca di particolari di quanto era accaduto, partendo dall’attesa dell’arrivo di Nam, fino alla sua vicinanza con Javier e la sua bizzarra voglia di prendergli la mano e all’inspiegabile reazione che aveva avuto vedendo Javier che spettinava Nam, ma a quel punto fu interrotto di nuovo.

“Aspetta, aspetta. Ti ha dato fastidio?”

Provò a pensarci. Certo, in questo modo la sua reazione avrebbe avuto senso, ma gli aveva davvero dato fastidio? Riportò alla mente quel momento, cercando nei propri ricordi tracce di qualcosa che potesse somigliarvi, ma per quanto scavasse a fondo non ne trovò alcuna. “No, no, fastidio no... però ho avuto una sensazione strana, non avevo mai provato nulla di simile, non saprei nemmeno bene come descriverlo. Non sono sicuro che sia stata una bella sensazione, comunque, ma ho sentito come qualcosa che si spostava dentro di me...”

“Mangiato pesante la sera prima? Magari era quello che si spostava”.

“Keiji! Ma sei scemo?”

“Eh dai, fatti una risata! Comunque okay... non ti ha dato fastidio, senti le cose che si muovono...”

“Giuro che se non la smetti...”

“Credo di aver capito!”

“Quindi? Qual è il responso, signor Tanaka?” chiese infine Yuzuru esasperato. Keiji sapeva essere estremamente irritante quando ci si metteva.

“Non sei stato male, è solo che ti sei impanicato perché hai capito di esserti preso una cotta colossale”.

“E per chi?” chiese istintivamente. Di certo non si aspettava quel tipo di risposta, gli sembrava totalmente fuori luogo nel loro discorso.

“Poi sono io quello scemo, per Javier, no?”

“Per Javier?” Rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, cercando di assimilare quanto Keiji gli aveva appena detto con totale nonchalance. _Una cotta per Javier?_ “Ma Javier... è...”

“Cosa? Troppo grande? Non aveva solo tre anni in più?”

“No, dico, Javier è un...”

“E’ perché sei ancora minorenne? A dicembre compirai diciotto anni e non sarete più illegali, che problema c’è?”

“Un ragazzo, cretino! E’ un ragazzo!”

“E la cosa ti stupisce così tanto?”

“Io non... non lo so”. Si mordicchiò un pellicina, pensieroso, mentre ancora tentava di elaborare quella nuova informazione. “Non ci ho mai pensato in realtà”.

“Davvero non ti sei mai accorto del tipo del secondo anno che ti fissava a ogni pausa pranzo? Sembrava che volesse mangiare te invece del contenuto del suo bento. E sono sicuro che anche lui sentisse qualcosa muoversi...”

“Ti attacco il telefono in faccia tra tre, due, un-”

“Dai, dico sul serio! Ti moriva dietro, mi faceva perfino pena”.

Yuzuru avrebbe davvero voluto scherzare, ma non ci aveva mai pensato: semplicemente non era una sua priorità, aveva sempre messo il pattinaggio al primo posto. Aveva i suoi amici, ma anche loro erano sempre legati al pattinaggio, anzi, era stato proprio quello ad avvicinarli: non che la cosa gli fosse mai stata di peso, ma era un dato di fatto che le sue relazioni sociali ruotassero tutte intorno alla pista in cui si allenava e ai circuiti di competizione.

“E’ che non ho un metro di paragone, non mi è mai piaciuto nessuno, come faccio a capire se mi piace?” gli chiese dubbioso.

“Come fai a capirlo? Ti rendi conto che lo nomini almeno tre volte in ogni chiamata...”

“...ma è il mio compagno di allenamenti, di chi altri dovrei parlarti?”

“...ti si spostano gli organi quando lo vedi giocare con i ragazzini, siete _oh mio dio così in sintonia, Javier è fantastico_ , diamine Yuzu, non vedi l’ora di vederlo vestito da Zorro, un paio di settimane fa non parlavi d’altro! Io stavo qui ad aspettare che tu mi dicessi di essere cotto, non pensavo di dover essere io a dirtelo”.

Yuzuru rivolse di nuovo il proprio sguardo verso le stelle, che brillavano indisturbate nel cielo, totalmente ignare di quanto accadeva sotto di loro, niente affatto interessate al turbine di pensieri che stavano passando per la sua testa. Tra di essi, uno spiccava per volume e intensità: _ho davvero una cotta per Javier?_

“Secondo te per Ryuju sarebbe un problema?”

“Cosa, che ti piacciono i figoni spagnoli?” A quel punto Yuzuru non cercò nemmeno di controbattere, limitandosi a sbuffare impercettibilmente. “Onestamente dubito, avevamo scommesso su a chi l’avresti detto per primo... secondo te vale anche se l’ho dovuto dire io a te?”

“Siete terribili” disse infine sconsolato, poggiandosi con i gomiti sulla ringhiera del balcone. “Per lo meno non vi dà fastidio, dovrei ritenermi fortunato”.

“Appunto, sei proprio fortunato. E quindi? Adesso come siete rimasti?”

“Ma niente, quando ho visto che anche lui ci stava male mi sono sentito in colpa, quindi ho ripreso a comportarmi normalmente e poi gli ho chiesto scusa”.

“E lui?” chiese Keiji trepidante.

“Lui... lui ha detto che andava tutto bene, abbiamo fatto una passeggiata, ci siamo messi a parlare su una panchina...”

“Oddio, ma allora sei ricambiato! Scappa Yuzu, è un pedofilo”.

“Ma cinque minuti fa hai detto che tanto tra qualche mese non sarà più illegale!”

“Ahah, beccato, subito a difenderlo! Lo vedi che ti piace?”

“Io non-” iniziò Yuzuru con l’intenzione di contraddirlo, ma le parole gli morirono in gola. In effetti la spiegazione di Keiji sembrava filare, e non poteva negare di sentirsi _diverso_ quando stava insieme a Javier, però... “Credo di doverci pensare ancora un po’, è... strano”.

Anche se Yuzuru non poteva vedere Keiji in viso, si rese subito conto che il tono della conversazione era cambiato, poteva quasi vedersi davanti agli occhi il suo ghigno derisorio trasformarsi in un sorriso comprensivo. “Tranquillo, non è una cosa così automatica. Io scherzo tanto, lo sai, ma se davvero hai bisogno di parlare, di questo o di qualsiasi altra cosa o problema, io ci sono, e credo di parlare anche per Ryuju”.

“Lo so” rispose sospirando. “Grazie, Keiji. Dico sul serio”.

“Figurati, per un amico questo e altro” gli fece subito Keiji, alleggerendo nuovamente un’atmosfera pesante che solitamente non gli si addiceva molto. “Adesso vado, sto morendo di fame. Lì è quasi notte, vero?”

“Sì, adesso mi sa che devo andare a dormire”.

“Va bene, allora ci sentiamo! E tienimi aggiornato sulla situazione”.

“Okay, okay, ci sentiamo. Ciao”.

Sebbene avesse terminato la chiamata, Yuzuru restò sul balcone ancora per qualche minuto, gli occhi che vagavano di stella in stella, a volte scambiando qualche aeroplano per una stella cadente, ma senza sapere bene che desiderio esprimere.

-

Un desiderio che Yuzuru quella sera non avrebbe sicuramente voluto esprimere, però, c’era. E si era appena presentato davanti a lui sotto le sembianze di una semplice, breve e terribile frase pronunciata proprio da Javier esattamente otto giorni e diciotto ore dopo.

“Domenica parto, sto a Madrid per una settimana”.

Gliel’aveva detto alla fine dell’allenamento pomeridiano del venerdì, mentre si cambiavano negli spogliatoi: quel giorno si erano entrambi attardati, Yuzuru per mettere a punto alcuni dettagli del programma lungo con David, Javier per sistemare un triplo Lutz particolarmente refrattario, quindi erano rimasti solo loro.

Seguirono brevi momenti di tensione, in cui l’aria all’interno di quei pochi metri quadrati si fece improvvisamente irrespirabile, e l’istinto primario di Yuzuru fu quello di reagire esattamente come la settimana precedente, quando aveva visto Javier che spettinava il neo-arrivato Nam.

Prese un respiro: si era ripromesso di non permettere più che accadesse qualcosa del genere. “Sono contento, deve mancarti parecchio Madrid, vero?” gli si rivolse Yuzuru con un sorriso mentre si infilava i pantaloni di ricambio.

Per fortuna dopo quel commento la tensione si era allentata: Javier si era messo a raccontargli un sacco di dettagli su ciò che avrebbe fatto una volta in Spagna – soprattutto vedere la sua famiglia – e Yuzuru aveva fatto del suo meglio per mantenere distesa l’atmosfera, nonostante la sua reazione iniziale e l’inevitabile senso di tristezza che lo pervadeva secondo dopo secondo.

Quello che davvero lo sorprese fu il modo in cui Javier lo salutò all’uscita: lo strinse in un abbraccio stritolante, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita così strettamente che per un attimo ebbe difficoltà a respirare. Non l’aveva mai abbracciato così.

Poi, ricordò: il giorno successivo era sabato, e di sabato, giorno in cui si allenavano solo di mattina, non avevano segmenti di gruppo, e i loro turni singoli non coincidevano, perché Yuzuru era in pista dalle otto alle dieci e Javier dalle dieci e mezza alle dodici e mezza, quindi non si sarebbero visti fino a... _fino a quando non torna da Madrid?_

Ebbe solo un istante di esitazione, non se ne permise altri, poi si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi. “Domani vieni a vedermi durante il mio turno?”

Javier allentò la presa su Yuzuru e lo guardò stranito. “Perché?”

“Perché devo farti vedere una cosa” gli rispose, e sapeva che nel suo sguardo l’altro avrebbe potuto leggere tutta la sua determinazione. Non si stupì quando Javier acconsentì.

Tuttavia parte di quella determinazione scemò quando, arrivato a casa, si sedette sul proprio letto e si mise a fissare la parete opposta, pensando a quanto era stato sconsiderato e impulsivo.

Afferrò il telefono e pregò con tutto il cuore di beccare Keiji durante una pausa, ma il cellulare squillò a vuoto. Gli andò meglio con Ryuju, che comunque gli rispose dopo parecchi secondi.

“Pronto Yuzu, che c’è?”

“Ciao Ryuju! Tutto bene? Ti sento strano”.

“Non hai controllato l’ora vero? Ormai dovresti aver capito il fuso orario”.

_Aspetta._ Yuzuru allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio e fissò lo schermo con le sopracciglia corrugate: erano le cinque e mezza di pomeriggio, quindi in Giappone erano le... _sei e mezza di sabato mattina? Loro stanno a casa di sabato!_ “Oddio, scusa, sono un cretino, ti ho svegliato! Prima ho provato a chiamare Keiji ma non mi ha risposto, spero di non aver svegliato anche lui... scusami ancora, ti lascio dormire”.

“Ma no, tranquillo, ormai sono sveglio” gli rispose però Ryuju, la rassegnazione evidente in ogni sillaba. “Forza, dimmi, che succede con Javier Fantastico Fernandez?”

Se fosse stato fisicamente possibile, a Yuzuru sarebbe iniziato a fuoriuscire fumo dalle orecchie. “Ve lo siete inventati voi due questo soprannome? Adesso lo userete a ogni chiamata?” chiese infastidito, ma quando Ryuju gli rispose con una risatina divertita si arrese e proseguì. “Sto per fare una cazzata, il problema è che adesso è troppo tardi per tornare indietro e mi sta salendo l’ansia, mi serve qualcuno di ragionevole che mi calmi”.

“Che cazzata?” lo incoraggiò Ryuju, accompagnando la domanda con quello che Yuzuru identificò come un fruscio di lenzuola.

“Domani provo un salto che non mi è ancora mai venuto, ma deve venirmi per forza, altrimenti non potrò più guardare Javi in faccia per la vergogna”.

“Ovvero?”

“Il quadruplo Salchow”.

-

Ovviamente, la mattina dopo Javier non arrivò alle otto, ma per una volta Yuzuru fu più che contento che il compagno di allenamenti non si fosse presentato in orario: aveva bisogno di tutta la concentrazione di cui poteva disporre, e per quanto adorasse la compagnia di Javier in quel momento non poteva permettersi alcuna distrazione.

Brian lo guardò un po’ dubbioso. “Te la senti di provare? Pensavo a un allenamento più leggero per oggi”.

“No, voglio farlo”. _Devo farlo._

Andò a stringere nel palmo della mano il muso del suo Winnie the Pooh, poi iniziò il proprio metodico riscaldamento sotto lo sguardo concentrato di Brian. A ogni spinta, a ogni passo compiuto sulla superficie ghiacciata, sentiva la solita calma che si infondeva dentro di lui: il suono delle lame affilate che sollevavano giusto un poco di neve era come un mantra che fluiva nel suo corpo, dalla pianta dei piedi, poi su lungo i polpacci e le cosce, il bacino, la schiena; gli circondava l’addome, saliva fino allo sterno per poi espandersi sulle spalle e rilassargli il collo.

Conosceva il proprio corpo, e sapeva che se fosse stato un giorno normale non sarebbe mai riuscito a convincerlo ad atterrare quel salto. Quello però non era un giorno normale: si sentiva pervadere dalla particolare determinazione di quando voleva dimostrare qualcosa, di quando voleva essere visto e ammirato. Non era semplice adrenalina, ma qualcosa di più: era un fuoco che gli bruciava dentro, lentamente, come acquattato, in attesa della possibilità di divampare. Doveva solo aspettare che il suo corpo gli dicesse che era giunto il momento.

Iniziò con qualche triplo, per riabituare le gambe alla sensazione, e vide che reagivano come al solito: non cadde neanche una volta. _Bene._

Le parole di Brian gli giungevano come ovattate, le percepiva a stento, tutta la sua attenzione rivolta a calcolare le distanze per la rincorsa e la forza che avrebbe dovuto imprimere sulla lama. _Ci siamo quasi, lo sento, ci siamo quasi._

La prima volta non riuscì a completare la rotazione e cadde a pancia in giù, ma questo non scalfì di un millimetro la sua convinzione. _Riprova, Yuzuru, riprova._ E riprovò. Riprovò. Riprovò.

Ormai aveva perso il conto dei tentativi, era consapevole solo di una cosa: si stava avvicinando al risultato, lo vedeva davanti ai suoi occhi, riusciva a visualizzarsi mentre lo atterrava. Gli mancava pochissimo, solo un briciolo di forza in più – non troppa, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a controllare l’atterraggio o a smettere di girare in tempo. _Ancora un po’, ci sei quasi._

Sentì l’eco di due voci maschili che ripetevano quella singola frase mentre provava ancora e ancora, sempre nello stesso punto della pista e senza un attimo di pausa, per non spegnere quella fiamma che cresceva mano a mano.

E poi accadde. Non sentì il tempo dilatarsi, come a volte gli succedeva con un salto che conosceva alla perfezione, ma il contrario: occupò lo spazio di meno di un secondo, finì prima che potesse rendersi conto di essere in aria. Il gracchiare della lama sul ghiaccio, la braccia raccolte al petto, i pugni stretti, l’aria che gli feriva il volto in una sensazione familiare – tutto terminò con una velocità inaspettata.

_Sono atterrato_. Riusciva a stento a crederci, eppure era lì: traballante, la gamba destra che minacciava di cedere, la sinistra estesa all’indietro a fatica. Poi la consapevolezza lo colpì. “Ce l’ho fatta!” si mise immediatamente a urlare volteggiando sui pattini: non riusciva quasi a crederci, gli sembrava troppo bello per essere vero, ma l’evidenza gli diceva un’altra cosa. Aveva atterrato il quadruplo Salchow.

“Woo!” Un battito di mani. Prima di vederlo, lo sentì: rumore di pattinate veloci nella sua direzione – un rumore che avrebbe saputo riconoscere ovunque. Si voltò, anche se non ne aveva bisogno per sapere chi gli stava andando incontro con il sorriso più bello del mondo dipinto sul viso.

“Ce l’ho fatta, Javi, ce l’ho fatta! Hai visto? Ci sono riuscito!” riprese a esclamare al compagno mentre gli si avvicinava rapidamente, i pugni alzati in aria e una felicità incontenibile che gli sgorgava dagli occhi e dalle parole concitate.

Prima che potesse rendersene conto stava volando di nuovo, questa volta non nella magia del suo salto, ma nel soffocante abbraccio di Javier, che lo stava sollevando in aria come se pesasse meno di niente. “Sei stato grande!” gli urlò nell’orecchio, pura gioia che gli risuonava nei timpani insieme all’orgoglio di avercela fatta. Fu mero istinto avvolgergli le braccia intorno al collo, un po’ per tenersi, un po’ perché voleva farlo già da un sacco di tempo, mentre la musica delle loro risate riempiva tutta la pista.

Continuarono a ridere anche quando Javier lo mise giù, quando gli spettinò i capelli e gli accarezzò la nuca in segno di affetto, quando Yuzuru gli rifilò una scherzosa gomitata nell’addome.

Nel frattempo, di sottofondo continuava a rimbombare sulle pareti l’applauso di Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie grazie grazie se sei arrivata / arrivato fin qui! Se esisti lascia un commentino che così io sono tanto tanto contenta :)


End file.
